


Double Vision

by TerokNor



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17969966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerokNor/pseuds/TerokNor
Summary: Round 2 of what's under Bloodhound's mask.





	Double Vision

Mirage's fingers are trembling and he bites his lip so hard it aches, trying to make them stop. 

Bloodhound can surely feel it, but they say nothing about it, merely standing still so that Mirage can work. 

The man gulps, his heart in his throat, his face hot and tingly, a pressure building up between his eyes. 

His fingers hook under the folds of Bloodhound's mask, pulling it free from their collar. 

His hands drop the mask in shock. 

It hits the wooden floor with a clunk, the mouthpiece clinking against a nail. 

Bloodhound's eyes do not meet his. 

Because they can't, Mirage realizes. 

They are a pure, milky white, staring unseeingly forward, their irises a damaged, hazy silver. 

The raven on their shoulder pecks affectionately at their ear. They smile, reaching easily and without hesitation for the bird's head, rubbing it lightly. 

The skin around their eyes is a raw, shiny pink, the flesh scaly, red, and a light purple on their forehead, the bridge of their nose, and part of their cheeks.  

On their right cheek is a longer scar that extends from the bottom of their right eye all the way to the bottom of their chin. It looks as though someone had attempted to blind them with some kind of acid before then attempting to gouge out their right eye with a screw driver. 

Their thin, rather bedraggled looking hair is long enough to brush against their shoulders. It hangs limply in front of their face, which is sickly and pale, perhaps from lack of direct sunlight. But it only hangs from one side like a side shave. The other side of Bloodhound's head is bald, the damaged and rippling skin the same burned pink and red as the skin around their eyes. 

Mirage puts his hands on their shoulders. 

He squeezes them tightly, drinking in the sight like a fine wine, fighting not to look away, but at the same time, unable to look at anything else. 

He can see the beginning of a network of scars on Bloodhound's throat, an angry red rope-like scar trailing from the base of their throat down into their shirt. 

"You don't have to look at me," Bloodhound whispers. 

Without their voice modifier, they sound so small.

So quiet. 

And vulnerable, afraid of what Mirage is going to say to them.

To their face instead of the mask. 

"I want to look at you," Mirage says. "I don't want to look at anyone else in the world right now."

His hands slide up their shoulders to their neck. 

He pulls Bloodhound closer, pushes himself against their chest, pressing their heads together.

Feels the warmth of their brow on his, can hear, almost feel, the beat of their heart against his body. 

Bloodhound cannot see him.

Not without the mask.

But they can feel him staring into their eyes, into the soul.

Mirage's nose bumps against theirs. 

His hands move to Bloodhound's cheeks. 

And he pulls them gently forward into a kiss. 

Their chapped lips part for one another easily. 

Bloodhound wraps their arms around Elliott's waist oh so tightly, almost painfully.

And he wants them to hold him even tighter. 

"I love you," he says, pulling away from their kiss just for a second to say it. The only reason in the whole world he'd ever have for pulling away from Bloodhound, the partner of his dreams, the ally and friend and lover he will die beside. "I love you."

He kisses their forehead, feeling the bumps and ridges of the burnt flesh. 

He kisses the bridge of their nose, their right cheek. 

He kisses their eyes gently, with butterfly kisses, their eyelids fluttering, trembling underneath his ministrations.

Until finally he comes back to their mouth. 

And he kisses them there again. 

Bloodhound's bare hands, their gloves on the floor, forgotten, rise to grip his neck, stroke at the skin of his throat with their thumbs, other fingers holding the back of his warm neck. 

They kiss him back and he thinks I see you. 

I see you, I see you as no one else has ever seen you. 

He's so overwhelmed by the thought that he almost doesn't hear Bloodhound whisper I love you back. 

But even if he didn't, Bloodhound is saying it again and again. 

They say it in his neck, mouthing it over and over. 

Kissing a line from his neck to the line of his chin, back to his mouth, going the opposite direction that Mirage had gone earlier. 

When they finally pull away from one another, both regrettably needing time to breathe, their arms are still around each other.

But Bloodhound lets go first. 

And their cool hands touch Mirage's cheeks. 

He stills immediately, closing his eyes instinctively. 

They explore his chin. His narrow nose. Run gently over his eyelids, exerting a cool, pleasant pressure.  Their fingers brush through his hair, running lightly over his scalp, curling a little as he tilts his head up into their hands, enjoying the sensation. 

They return to the back of his neck. 

And then disappear.

Mirage opens his eyes again. 

"Thank you." 

Mirage blinks. 

"For what?"

Bloodhound's voice had cracked.

Their voice, free, unencumbered by their mask. Raspy, the most beautiful sound he's ever heard, a voice he wants whispering in his ear for eternity. 

"Letting _me_ see you." 


End file.
